


Те, кто остался

by Chif



Series: Зомби ненавидят фаст-фуд [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все живы, некоторые счастливы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто остался

__

Плохо - это когда тебя запаковывают в чёрный, непрозрачный пластиковый пакет.   
Очень плохо - когда по частям.   
А всё остальное просто отлично.

— Что за хуйня?!

Недомытый Джексон выскакивает из дома в одних трусах, за ним выбегают и девочки. Остальные слишком далеко, чтобы разом оказаться тут, но Стайлз знает, что уже через пару минут вся стая в полной боевой готовности соберётся возле логова.

— Последняя надежда человечества на пришельцев только что умерла, — с усмешкой говорит Стайлз и проводит по струнам для пущей драматичности момента. — А я боялся, что она упадёт на другом полушарии.

— Что упадёт? — спрашивает Джексон.

— А я вот боялась, что она свалится нам на голову, — Лидия закатывает глаза.

Стайлз широко улыбается, потому что из кустов вылетает полностью обращённый Дерек с Питером и Айзеком, следующими за ним по пятам.

— Международная космическая станция, — поясняет он.

— Разве она не должна была болтаться на орбите вечно?

— Не-а.

— Её траекторию искусственно корректировали, — объясняет Лидия. — Без человеческого вмешательства рано или поздно она должна была упасть.

— И это было охрененно красиво, — заявляет Стайлз. — Но теперь прилетевшие к нам пришельцы так и не получат диск с ДНК человека, по которому можно было бы возродить жизнь на Земле. Упс.

Дерек качает головой. Явно хочет отвесить Стайлзу подзатыльник.

Потому что Стайлз уверен, что он примчался домой так быстро не из-за взрыва — тот был далеко — а из-за того, что Стайлз заорал. У него до сих пор бухает в ушах от выброса адреналина.

— Мы отдадим пришельцам тебя, — мрачно обещает Джексон и возвращается в дом, потому что лето и комары на Аляске практически неразлучны.

— Без меня вы все помрёте, — ухмыляется Стайлз. — Правда, Дерек?

— Мы нашли оставленный лагерь. Возможно, сюда кто-то добрался, — говорит Дерек, мужественно проигнорировав его. — Будьте внимательны и не бродите нигде одни. Выжившие сейчас могут быть опаснее, чем зомби. Особенно это касается людей, — он смотрит прямо на Стайлза.

Все кивают.

Стайлзу кажется, что наедине с собой в последний раз он был ещё до нашествия зомби. Теперь они стая, и у них нет друг от друга никаких секретов.

Стайлз думает, что никто даже не удивится, если Дерек трахнет его на обеденном столе. Только попросят сначала убрать посуду.

Дерек, Питер и Айзек отправляются проверить след незваных гостей, Лидия и Эрика возвращаются к приготовлению обеда. Эллисон же сначала неловко замирает, а потом садится на ступеньку рядом со Стайлзом.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Я обещаю предупредить о следующей надвигающейся катастрофе? — предполагает Стайлз. — Я и о падении МКС собирался рассказать, но Джексон сказал мне, чтобы я не умничал, а потом выкинул из лодки. 

— Я хочу ребёнка, — говорит Эллисон.

— О.

Стайлз впервые в жизни не просто не знает, что сказать, но и понятия не имеет, как отреагировать на такое заявление. Назвать сумасшедшей, ведь какие дети, когда весь мир рухнул? Но ведь Лидия беременна. Поздравить, потому что дети — это счастье? Но мир-то рухнул.

Поэтому у него получается только неловкое:

— Это… 

— Безумие, я знаю, — говорит Эллисон. — Но мне нужен этот ребёнок, я не могу быть одна.

— У тебя есть мы, — мягко говорит Стайлз. 

— Нет, — Эллисон качает головой. — У оборотней есть стая. У Лидии есть Джексон, а у тебя Дерек, поэтому вы тоже часть стаи. Но не я. Я могла бы ей стать, если бы Скотт… Никогда ей не буду.

Стайлз обнимает её так, чтобы голова Эллисон оказалась у него на плече.

— Поэтому ты сказала это мне? — спрашивает он. — Потому что я единственный человек? Хотя, я почти уверен, что от Лидии кто-нибудь тоже может залететь, у неё ведь стальные яйца.

Эллисон всхлипывает и утыкается лбом в его шею.

— Я не хочу быть одна, — едва слышно шепчет она.

— Ты не будешь, — обещает Стайлз. — У тебя всегда буду я, потому что Скотт так сильно тебя любил… ты моя сестра, точно как он был моим братом.

Эллисон напрягается под его ладонью, сдерживает слёзы, которые и без того держала в себе два года.

Потому что так и никого к себе не подпустила.

Это Дерек заставил Стайлза орать на себя до хрипоты посреди глухого леса, рыдать до икоты, до бессилия драться, чтобы наконец-то отпустить от себя и отца, и Скотта, и всех безымянных незнакомцев, которые застряли у него перед глазами и приходили в кошмарах.

Дерек, которого Стайлз возненавидел за это всем сердцем, выбросив из головы тупую детскую влюблённость, а потом совсем по-другому, по-взрослому полюбил. Потому что Дерек собрал его заново и дал вырасти.

У Эллисон такого человека не было.

— Лучше плачь, — говорит Стайлз, вдыхая сладковатый запах от её волос, о котором всё никак не мог заткнуться Скотт, — потому что ты никем не сможешь их заменить.

*

— Я вот даже не знаю, кого Дерек прибьёт первым, — задумчиво говорит Стайлз, когда с его головы сдёргивают мешок. Вот и сбегал быстренько набрать дров тайком от Лидии. — Меня за дурость или вас за похищение — вот в чём вопрос.

— Мы видели, как твои дружки превращались в монстров, — бородатый мужик тычет ему дробовиком в лицо. — Что вы такое?

— Мутанты, — невозмутимо отзывается Стайлз. — Из школы профессора Ксавье. Я порабощаю всех интеллектом и добиваю сарказмом.

— Заткнись. — Его с размаху бьют в челюсть.

— Просто пристрели его, — говорит второй бородатый мужик. — Чего ты решил развести тут эти… как их? Церемонии. Работаем, как обычно.

— Вы мародёры, да? С наклонностями бандитов. Отбираете или убиваете.

— Мы выжившие, — усмехается первый.

— Мы тоже. Опустите меня и уезжайте, — советует Стайлз, сглатывая кровь. — Серьёзно, вы себе не представляете, с кем связались.

— Мы три года мочили монстров, сынок. Твоим тоже не жить. Не можем же мы позволить чудовищам бросить на свободе. Мы же добропорядочные граждане.

— Какой страны?

Стайлза вздёргивают за шкирку.

— Либо ты расскажешь нам, как убить этих монстров, либо мы сначала убьём тебя.

Словно в опровержение его словам неподалёку раздаётся волчий вой. Никто из похитителей не обращает на него внимания, а вот у Стайлза перехватывает дыхание.

— Не получится, — он шаркает носками кед по земле, повиснув на вороте рубашки. — Они отлично идут по следу. И убить их не так просто. Разве что у вас есть большой запас серебра?

— Тогда ты труп, пацан.

— Отпусти, — рычаще приказывает Дерек, выходя из-за деревьев.

Стайлз съезжает спиной по дереву на землю и дёргает за воротник, чтобы нормально вздохнуть.

— А ты ещё что за хрень? — удивляется второй бородатый мужик.

И Стайлз правда рад, что это последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни.

*

— Лучше уж ори, — просит Стайлз, когда они идут домой все в крови. — Дерек, когда ты так молчишь…

— Это было безрассудно, — говорит Дерек. 

— У меня есть диагноз, — разводит руками Стайлз. — СДВГ сопровождается пониженным чувством самосохранения и склонностью к необоснованному риску.

— Не цитируй википедию.

Стайлз останавливается.

— Дерек, — просит он. — Не заставляй меня.

Дерек тоже замирает и оборачивается.

— О чём ты?

— Ты испугался, что я мог погибнуть, — говорит Стайлз. — Не делай вид, что это не так. Но, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня тоже пугаться.

Дерек вздыхает и подходит ближе.

От него сильно пахнет кровью и лесом, и у Стайлза бегут мурашки по спине. Дерек всегда казался ему неприрученным зверем, сейчас и вовсе вызывает желание лечь рядом с ним кверху пузом, как волки в передаче по Дискавери.

— Знаешь, почему у бет бывают голубые, а не жёлтые глаза?

— Нет, — говорит удивлённый Стайлз. Обычно это он переводит тему, не Дерек.

— Это значит, что оборотень убил человека. Так охотники понимали, кого стоит уничтожить.

— И кого ты убил? — спрашивает Стайлз, делая шаг вперёд и обнимая Дерека за талию. Намертво смыкая в замок пальцы у него за спиной.

— Одного парня. Он напал на Лору в Нью-Йорке. Хотел её изнасиловать, — глухо говорит Дерек. — Это инстинкт, защищать альфу, поэтому я убил его раньше, чем понял, что происходит.

Стайлз прерывисто втягивает воздух и прижимается ближе.

— Сегодня, с тобой было то же самое, — продолжает Дерек. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся и сидел в логове. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал.

— Ты можешь убить кого-нибудь на чистом инстинкте, если этот кто-то причинит мне вред, — вопросительно говорит Стайлз.

Дерек кивает и целует Стайлза в шею.

— Знаешь, почему так плохо, когда якорем для оборотня становится живой человек? — спрашивает он.

— Самое дерьмовое признание в любви за всю историю человечества, — шепчет Стайлз и дёргает Дерека за волосы, чтобы поцеловать.

*

Стайлз умывается ледяной водой, потому что хочет сделать это побыстрее. По крайней мере, начинает умываться. Потом подошедший со спины Дерек отбирает у него таз и мочалку.

— Заболеешь, — ворчливо замечает он.

— Нет, — Стайлз упрямо качает головой. — Где все?

— Лидия ещё спит, её тошнило всё утро. Остальные на рыбалке или на охоте. Эллисон учит Айзека стрелять из арбалета.

— Главное, чтобы не меня, — пожимает плечами Стайлз.

— Вот уж точно, — соглашается Дерек. — Как ты?

— Голова болит. Удар у того мужика был что надо.

Дерек хмурится.

— Давай я…

— Не нужно, — Стайлз мотает головой. — Используем боль для негативного подкрепления. Чтобы вёл себя хорошо.

Дерек фыркает и притягивает его к себе, кладёт на макушку ладонь.

— Не дёргайся.

— Почему ты всё время всё делаешь по-своему? — обижается Стайлз.

— Я альфа.

— Придумай отмазку поновее.

— Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо?

Стайлз иррационально пугается, давится воздухом, отшатывается и едва не падает, запутавшись в ногах.

— Сам попросил, — ухмыляется Дерек, помогая ему устоять.

— Не нужно было просить Санту, чтобы он подарил тебе чувство юмора, — бормочет Стайлз и трёт переносицу. 

Дерек пожимает плечами, добавляет в таз горячей воды.

— Я тут подумал, — говорит Стайлз. — Дети слышат всё уже в утробе матери, а у маленьких оборотней есть ещё и супер-слух? Значит, ребёнок Лидии уже слышит, как мы занимаемся сексом? Как-то мне стрёмно.

Дерек поражённо смотрит на него пару мгновений, а потом качает головой.

— Попроси Санту в этом году, чтобы он забрал подаренный тебе мозг обратно.

Стайлз хмыкает и придвигается к Дереку ближе, скользит ладонью под джинсы.

— Не получится, — горячо выдыхает он Дереку на ухо. — Я весь год был очень плохим мальчиком.

Дерек облизывает губы и тяжело сглатывает, следя за его движениями потемневшими глазами с красноватым отблеском.

И Стайлз чувствует себя самым удачливым человеком в этой проклятой Вселенной.

**

Конец

**


End file.
